bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shujitori Kuramitsu
Shujitori Kuramitsu (クラミツシュジトリ, Kuramitsu Shujitori) is a native of Karakura Town and a schoolmate of Ichigo Kurosaki. He, much like Orihime Inoue and "Chad" Sado, has unusual spiritual powers for a human. Appearance Shujitori is a teenaged boy of mixed Japanese and French descent, and is about six feet tall, making him the tallest child in his school other than Chad. His eyes are an amberish brown, and his hair is aleady grayng a little, but the rest of his hair is black. He wears his hair up in a bun with two bangs running over his ears. When not wearing his school uniform, he tends to wear a blue jacket-like kimono, a green, short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a purple sweatband, and baggy jeans. ` Personality Shujitori is good-natured and eager to help those who need it. He believes one can become truly strong when they have someone they love more than themselves to protect and cherish. For this reason, he is almost always on the lookout for a girlfriend, however, he has yet to find a girl he can say he loves. Unlike Ichigo, who is a closet pervert, he openly admits he is one, although he rarely, if ever, displays this, so it could perhaps just be him trying to stand out. Background Shujitori's grandmother was a shinigami from the Eastern European Soul Reaper Society, but she retired to France after losing her arm in a battle against the hollow that was responsible for influencing Gavrilo Princip to kill Franz Ferdinand. There she met Shujitori's grandfather, an orphaned Japanese boy, aged 27 at the time, who had found his way to Europe after being told of a way to reach America, "the golden land" as he was told it was called. The two married and had Shujitori's mother, Mei, and his uncle. Mei moved to Japan to study, and stayed after deciding to marry the man who would become Shuji's father, a Japanese soldier who was dishonorably discharged for stopping his plantoon from subjecting American and Chinese prisoners of war to torture. Biography Shujitori was born in Karakura Town around the same time as the rest of the main cast of humans. He was often picked on as a child, but was occasionally defended by Tatsuki Arisawa, who was only defending him because they were the same bullies who were picking on Orihime. He also befriended Mika Watanabe, and they became the best of friends. He did not have much of a social life, and often studied. When he reached high school, he developed a crush on Chizuru Honshō, who ironically called him a stalker because he simply told her he thought she was cute. Due to discovering her sexuality, he moved on to liking Tatsuki, but she appears to not notice any of his advances, including offering her flowers and asking her to go to several school functions with him, causing him to slip into a short state of depression. In every case, Mika feels sorry for him and comforts him. During the competition between Uryu and Ichigo that lead to a massive amount of hollows being drawn to Karakura, his powers were awakened along with Orihime and Chad's. He was able to almost defeat one, but before he could make the final blow it was defeated by Ururu, who along with Kisuke Urahara and her two fellow shopkeeps, was going to assist Ichigo. Since then he honed his powers. He is currently away on a vacation to visit his grandmother, which is why he was not detected by any of the arrancar. Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Shuji is able to detect "naturally good" spirits such as shinigami and vizards with all of his senses, but cannot see hollows, only able to use his other senses to detect them. Enhanced Speed: Shujitori can only run about 10 miles per hour in the human world, but in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, his speed is enhanced to the point that he can easily keep up with a beginner shinigami's Flash Step. High Spiritual Power: Shujitori has an unusual amount of Reiryoku in his body, perhaps attributed to the fact his grandmother was a former shinigami. His mother and uncle, therefore, also presumably have high Reiryoku. Le Serpentaire(French for "the secretary bird"): Shujitori is able to concentrate his surplus of spiritual power into different birdlike enhancements. He calls them "Spécialisations de le Serpentaire", which is French for "the specializations of the secretary bird". *'Le Bec'(French for "the beak"): Shujitori can form a beaklike growth around his mouth. He can use it to fire extremely loud and powerful soundwaves, powerful enough to shatter a shinigami's eardrums or push back a small hollow a few feet. *'Les Ailes'(French for "the wings"): Shujitori can form wings upon his back, with glowing white feathers. He can use them to fly. His airspeed is roughly the same in all locations- 100 mph tops. *'Les Serres'(French for "the claws"): Shujitori can form claws like an eagle's talons around his hands. He is very proficient in using them to slash and tear into enemies. La Plume Balle: Shuji can fire a small but costly blast of spiritual energy from Les Serres or Les Ailes. Despite being about as powerful as a basic cero, it isn't very useful for damaging foes because it moves slowly, so it is normally only used as a distraction. It can also be dispelled if enough spiritual pressure it directed at it. Trivia Conception *Shujitori is the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki's version of the longtime Naruto Fanon Wiki's Shujitori Kuramitsu. He also has some traits similar to Haku, including appearance and a few pesonality traits. Quotes *''"Hello, my name is Shujitori Kuramitsu. I'm fifteen years old, enjoy long walks on the beach, and I like playing checkers."'' *''"Sorry, my fault!"'' *''"No need to get angry, eh?"'' *(To Chizuru) "You know, Honsho-san you're... kind of cute..." *(Again to Chizuru after being told he's a stalker) "W-what the... stalker?" Category:Human Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male